Burn-in sockets with active thermal control are often used for accelerated reliability testing of packaged integrated circuits.
A packaged integrated circuit such as a dual inline packaged IC (DIP), a packaged IC with ball bonds (BGA), or a Quad Flat No Lead packaged IC (QFN) may be plugged into the burn-in socket. The burn-in socket may then be closed to bring a heater into contact with the packaged integrated circuit to perform accelerated thermal cycling reliability testing.